


Here's to being friends

by furyofthephoenix



Series: See You Again [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, and adorable, loki is getting a friend, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine knowing Loki since your childhood





	Here's to being friends

**Author's Note:**

> I was blown away by the response of that sequel. I am now in a certain groove where I have inspiration for writing about my beloved trickster. I love young!Loki and wish there were more imagines out there!

[buxcky-barnes](buxcky-barnes.tumblr.com)

She hated the festivities, she always had. (Y/N) prided herself on many things but a social person she was not. She doubted it was essential for a fury in training to engage with other people by using small talk when she’d rather be doing other things.

Like, read a book.

One of the reasons why she had decided to neglect the current celebration to seek the library. (Y/N) always enjoyed that place.

The moment she entered, her senses were instantly flooded with the wonderful smell of old and valuable books.

No sound from the hall, filled with uproarious laughter, penetrated the thick doors.

She sighed in contentment after she took a seat in an armchair, being hidden by the enormous shelves of literature, and armed with a thick book called “ _Legends and myths of the nine realms”._

She took a deep whiff from the first pages, feeling utterly satisfied with the peace and quiet, and dove in.

It must have been minutes or even hours when the doors to the library were snapped shut, making her jump and drop the book out of fright.  _Stupid (Y/N), the aesir Lady Thrud would feel ashamed if she could see you now._

“Who’s there?” It was a male voice, but young, just like her.

She looked through the cracks of the shelves, hoping to get a better glimpse, and knowing, her curiosity would be her downfall.

She could see him now. It was a raven-haired boy, his hair combed back, wearing form-fitting dark leather clothes. And his eyes were  _so_ green. Like moss or one of those beautiful green plants which were growing in the Queen’s garden.

Before she knew it, the boy’s eyes gazed right at her, penetrating her soul.

[warrior-in-a-trenchcoat](warrior-in-a-trenchcoat.tumblr.com)

She ducked down with a gasp.

“You can come out,” she heard him say softly into the vast space.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, expecting a different reaction.

Slowly stepping out of the shadows, she tilted her head in wonderment. Her feet were barefoot and she wore her golden dress which was moving with every step like the wind.

The eyes of the boy who was standing only a few feet away from her widened slightly and his mouth opened like he was about to say something. But he didn’t.

Taking pity on him and thinking she was scaring him with her silence, she started, “I thought I would be here on my own. Who are you?”

He hesitated, probably unsure of himself whether he should talk to a total stranger wandering around. “I … am just someone who wants to enjoy some solitude and read a book.”

She couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her lips. “Tell me about it.” He visibly relaxed at her words. “I, myself, was just reading a book when … well,” she giggled, covering her eyes. “I probably gave you quite the fright, didn’t I?”

The boy let out a melodious laugh, agreeing with her. “I didn’t expect anyone to be here.”

She relaxed her formal stance and went around the bookcase, in search of her lost volume and came back.

Finding her companion turn his upper body, like he was curious what she was doing, he righted himself again.

“Well, I decided to miss tonight’s celebration and to find myself some peace and quiet,” she offered, stroking the book’s cover.

Curiosity was clear in his eyes. “You didn’t like it?”

“Nothing against Prince Loki and his birthday, but … I reckon I’m just not the type of person who likes to indulge in … social activities. If that doesn’t make me sound weird.”

He smiled. “Not at all.”

“You didn’t like it either?”

[anneboleynsarchive-blog](anneboleynsarchive-blog.tumblr.com)

Hesitation ruled his demeanour. “You could say that. The feast just made me realize that the people I thought were my friends, are in the end the friends of my brother. And … I don’t think they like me very much.” His head was downcast.

Her face twisted into a grimace, knowing what it felt like to have no one to talk to. When she was in training, she was always surrounded by older people and she couldn’t spend more time with other children her age.

“Well, here’s the thing, you like books, I like books. You like solitude, I love not talking – or just listening. You’re just the person I would want to spend my time with. Who cares about these so-called friends? It’s their loss. I can be your friend.”

His features brightened, hope shining in his eyes. “Really?”

[soundscrew-driver](soundscrew-driver.tumblr.com)

“Of course.” She brought her hand forward, showing her plight and waiting for him to do the same. “Friends?”

He slowly came closer, like he was expecting her to jump on him and declare him an optimistic failure. Finally, his fingers enveloped hers. “Friends,” he whispered quietly, making her smile.

She smiled widely, nearly matching the smile brightening up his face.

Both sprang apart when the doors were ripped open. “Here you are, we’ve been looking everywhere for you, Loki.”

Her eyes widened in shock and her head whipped in his direction, seeing him send her an apologetic and pleading gaze.

_Him._ His name was  _Loki_. He was the Prince in whose honour this feast was being held.  _By the Gods._

And before her was standing Queen Frigga.

[thewaywardgryffindor](thewaywardgryffindor.tumblr.com)

She had to blink several times to know she wasn’t hallucinating.

Loki was now shaking his head at her like he was begging her of something but she was unaware. It was him who neglected to tell her a few things – say, his name for example.

Frigga turned her head towards her when her son didn’t answer her. A soft and glowing smile defined her features. “And who are you, my dear?”

Feeling her heart beating in her chest like it was punching its way out of it, she did the only thing she could think of as his gaze switched between both of them.

She let the book fall to the ground and ran.

Later on, she would feel guilty she had dropped such a treasured book. Rather that than the memory of humiliating herself in front of the Queen and her beloved son.  


End file.
